


Nosey Neighbor

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is going on at Liam's house and his next door neighbor Louis is dying to know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosey Neighbor

Louis grumbled to himself as he watched yet another man leave his next door neighbor's home. Of course, who visited next door was his neighbor's business, but Louis didn't have to be happy about it. And he definitely wasn't.

It wasn't like this was happening every once in a while or even all the time with the same man. This was happening every few days and it was never the same man twice. Again, it's his neighbor's business, but (and he would never admit this) maybe he was a little bit jealous that he hadn't been invited over to his handsome neighbor's house. He was even more curious about what they got up to in there.

Liam Payne had moved in almost a year ago and Louis was immediately interested in the tall muscular man. He introduced himself and the two got on famously. Louis learned that Liam was 21, had a dog, owned and ran his own business (something about stocks and consulting, but Louis isn't sure) and most importantly that he was single. 

He flirted and teased Liam, but all he got in return was blushing, a few stammering replies and a quick tickle here and there if he was really being a nuisance. Other than that: nothing.

Then, about five months after he moved in, the random men started showing up and it was driving Louis crazy. He'd wanted to ask, but didn't want to get into Liam's business. He was finding it harder and harder to get it off his mind, but was soon met with an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. 

While watching Liam's home, he's been doing that more and more each day, he saw Liam leave his home, hop into his car and drive off. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and Louis hoped that everything was okay. After shaking off his worry however, he quickly ran down stairs and made his way over to Liam's home.

He saw no point in trying to sneak into Liam's house. They were far away from any other houses, so there was no chance of being seen by anyone and he and Liam tended to leave their front doors unlocked.

As he walked in, he was slightly disappointed. He'd been to Liam's house many times before and he wasn't sure what he expected to see, but he'd imagined that there was something in the house that had all those men coming over. 

'Maybe it was just Liam' he thought hotly. That's all it would take for him to come over, but Liam only invited him over for tea or to watch a footie game.

He walked around the rather large house and explored every room. He eventually flopped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. The house looked the same as it always did. Maybe it really was just Liam. Maybe he was just overreacting. Perhaps those men were clients of his and they were discussing their stock options or something. It didn't have to be about sex.

Or that's what he tried to tell himself.

He sat there lost in his own thoughts when something hit him. There was one room he hadn't checked. 

The basement.

Excited and a bit nervous, he made his way towards the basement in hopes that his visit hadn't been in vain. He stopped when he placed his hand on the door knob when he remembered that Liam had shown him the basement before. It was a makeshift gym filled with exercise equipment. His shoulders sagged and he contemplated leaving, but he just had to take a look. Maybe Liam had redone it and it was now an office. 

Or something.

He made his way downstairs after turning on the light and sighed with relief and a little disappointment when he saw that the basement was still just a gym. Liam had replaced some of the old equipment with new machinery, added a full sized mirror that took up about half the wall horizontally and a large black tarp that said "No Payne, No Gain" in red letters.

He had reached out the touch the tarp and nearly had a heart attack when half of it came undone and fell to the side. Louis would have picked it up and fixed it had it not revealed a door.

A secret door that he didn't remember Liam ever showing to him before.

'Looks like Payno's got a secret after all' he thought as he reached for the door knob.

Louis had only managed to barely touch the doorknob when he was grabbed from behind and a sweet smelling rag was placed over his face just as he was about to shout. He took a deep breath and the smell filled his lungs. The only thing he did though was help his captor subdue him even more. He struggled futilely before everything went black.

************************************************

When Louis woke up, things were still black. He tried to remove whatever was covering his eyes, but found that he couldn't. He slowly started to realize that he was lying on a flat surface. It wasn't a bed, but it was cushioned and comfortable. Both his wrists were tied down above his head, with chains by the sound of it, but the cuffs around his wrists were soft and didn't cut into his skin. He wasn't sure what was holding his feet. It definitely wasn't chains though. It felt like a block of wood, but he couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, it fit snugly around his ankles (it too was padded and fur lined) and was definitely immovable. He tried wiggling his now bare feet, but found that his toes had been tied down as well. And now that he thought about it, his feet weren't the only things that had been stripped. His clothes, save for his boxers were gone and there were more straps around his elbows, knees and even around his forehead. The room was a nice warm temperature, so at least he wouldn't freeze.

Louis was trying his best to stay calm and keep his wildly beating heart under control. Maybe this was Liam's idea of a joke, but what if it wasn't? What if one of the men that visited Liam's home decided it would be fun to do whatever it is they do, with him? Louis wanted to call out, but was a little afraid of what he might hear in return.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt fingers in the palm of his hand. The fingers slowly moved down his arms, across his neck and traced every inch of his body causing him to shiver and squirm.

"Please. Please let me go" Louis asked as he tried to keep the tremors out of his voice. 

The tracing of his body stopped and he was surprised by the sound of what he believed to be a crank. As he heard the sound, he felt his body being stretched to the point of immobility. He wasn't uncomfortable, he just couldn't move at all. Which he then demonstrated when his body was once again traced with a light touch. He had no choice but to lay there and take it. Especially when the light touch lingered in different spots. Louis would hold his breath and bite his lips when he was touched in certain places too long. 

It tickled.

And the last thing he needed to do was let someone know that he was ticklish while tied down and unable to defend himself.

Once again, the teasing stopped and Louis began to speak as he got his breathing under control.

"Please. I'm sorry, can you just let me go. I-I just hahaha- No! Don't!"

The rest of his words were lost in laughter as Louis felt fingers scratching at his armpits. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The captor relentlessly moved their fingers around the sensitive hallows, trying to elicit the most desperate laughter from Louis. He laughed and wheezed. He tried his hardest to beg, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

After spending some time on his armpits, the tickler, without stopping, moved down to Louis' ribs and gave them a deep tickle massage. Rubbing the skin against each rib and tickling in-between.

"SHIT-HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

Continuing in this way, the tickler moved down to Louis' sides and tummy. Spending extra time on his little pooch. The tickler pressed their fingers into Louis's stomach on each side of his navel and moved them in a circle over and over again.

"NOHOHOHOHOHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

This went on for quite sometime. The tickling moved all over his upper body and with varying degrees of ticklish pressure. From soft to hard and every kind of tickling in between.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The tickler pulled their hands away and Louis lay there panting and giggling thankful for the respite.

Though it didn't last long.

Louis stiffened when he felt something pointed and soft moving around his neck. The soft object was thin and left goosebumps on his skin. It must have been a feather (that's what he thought anyway). He felt the laughter begin to bubble up inside him once again and tried desperately to scrunch his neck down, but was unable to due to the strap around his forehead. It kept his head in place and prevented him from covering his neck.

The feather was moved from one side of his neck to the other. It was swirled in tight little circles and swished in zig zag patterns over his Adam's Apple.

"Heeeeeeeehehehehehehehestoppleasehehehehehhahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahanoooooohohohohohheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeeee"

Louis screeched when another feather was added to his torment. Both feathers danced around his neck, up the sides and to his ears. Which he didn't even know we're ticklish. He tried to fight it, but the soft tickles were very hard to resist.

"hehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheeeeeehe"

The soft feathers were then traced over his lips before the pointed tips were cruelly moved around the edge of his flaring nostrils. 

Louis laughed and struggled. He tried to blow air out of his nose in the hopes of stopping the teasing, but it didn't help at all. The only thing he could do was lay there as his delicate nostrils were tickled.

The tickler kept up this game, moving the feathers around and around Louis' head. Enjoying the varying degrees of ticklish suffering on display. The feathers were then pulled away much to Louis' relief. He giggled and wiggled his nose trying to relieve the itching.

He intended to ask for his freedom once again, but wasn't sure if it would do any good. This entire time, his captor had not said a single word. All Louis' captor did was tickle him in silence and that unnerved Louis quite a bit.

Before he could make up his mind, his thoughts died in his throat and were replaced by laughter when he felt something pointy scratching circles in his armpits. He thought it might be the other end of the feathers, but he wasn't sure. Being blindfolded sucked. And it made the tickling that much worse, since he wasn't able to see anything.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTAHPITHAHAHAHA"

Still silent, the captor scratched the blunt end of the feathers Louis' armpit and used the softer end on his ribs, sides and tummy.

"HEYHEEEEYHEHEHEHEHAHAHACOMEONHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASE"

The captor stopped the tickling momentarily and pulled Louis' boxers down slightly before positioning the feathers over Louis' prone body once again. The captor placed one feather inside of Louis' navel and began to twirl it, while dusting the other feather along his waistline.

Louis shook in laughter. Those feathers tickled so badly and this person whoever he was (Louis seemed to believe that it was a man) kept discovering spots that Louis didn't know we're ticklish.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The feathers were then moved down Louis' thighs, knees, calves and finally his feet. He squirmed and giggled when his legs were tickled, but strained in his bonds when those deadly feathers touched his soles.

Up and down.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Up and down.

"NOHOHAOHOHOHAHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOAOAOHAOHAOAHAHAHAHA"

Up and down.

"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis' feet flexed in their bonds, but he could not pull away. Every stroke was driving him mad, sending jolts of ticklish electricity to every part of his body.

The feathers were finally pulled away from his feet and dragged back up his legs, before they were discarded and replaced with his captor's fingers. He squeezed and kneaded Louis' thighs. The captor was delighted at the feeling Louis' curvy thigh muscles jumping and twitching under his skillful manipulations. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He squeezed the tops of and scratched at the bottoms of Louis' knees. 

"NONONONOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH"

The captor even brought his hands down to Louis' calves. He braced his thumbs on Louis' shins, placed his four fingers dead center of Louis' calf muscles, pressed in and slowly massaged in a circle.

"FUCKNOFUCKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTABBITHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis begged through his laughter, but his captor was relentless. He spent a lot of time on Louis' legs before moving back up to his upper body and back again. No feathers this time, just fingers. 

Along his stomach, in his navel, waistline, ribs, armpits, neck, ears and even his nipples. That was a spot he'd discovered accidentally, but took full advantage of it by pinching them to hardness and scraping his nails over them. His breath hitched, before dissolving into full blown laughter once more. Unmoved by Louis' red tear-stained face, the captor reveled in Louis' screaming laughter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPEEEEEEEEEHHHHEHEHEHEHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Louis laughed as he became more tightly wound with every moment that passed by. At first, he thought he'd been imagining things when he was being tickled with the feathers. The ticklish sensations that after while had gone straight to his groin. He now knew that it was not just his imagination and with each stroke of his ticklish nipples the feelings became more prevalent and difficult to ignore. His dick began to stir and the desire to be touched coiled tightly in his belly. If only his captor would just accidentally brush up against him.

But no such luck.

Louis was continuously tickled from his head to his calves for what felt like hours before his captor finally stopped.

He lay there gasping and didn't even have time to get himself under control before felt the first few strokes against his soles.

"NOOOOHOHHOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The captor's fingers moved like spiders along his feet. Relentlessly scraping against the soft and flexing soles. They scratched against the balls oh his feet, underneath his toes, the arches, heels and even the sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis' captor had even begun to dig between his toes and tickled the soft skin there.

"EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

His captor then did something unexpected.

He placed his mouth around the big toe on Louis' right foot and began to suck. He swirled his tongue around the helpless digit and even nibbled on the pad of Louis' toe.

Louis laughed and could no longer hide the groans that had been threatening to slip out for the longest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOHAHAHAHHHEHEHEHEYEEHEHESHAHAHAA"

The captor continuing to suck on each and every one of Louis' toes, never once stopping the tickling of his soles.

Louis moaned and laughed. He'd never been tickled like this before and had never reacted this way either. The tickling continued and he felt like he was going to explode at some point.

The captor then changed things up when he crouched down even further and began to run his tongue up, down, back and forth over Louis' soles. He lovingly lavished attention on the bound feet in front of him. He sucked his toes, licked his soles, nibbled on the balls of his feet and heels and kissed up and down each sole. And the foot that didn't have the attention of the captor's mouth, was tickled with fingers and or one of the feathers. 

He tickled and tickled without any breaks, just liked he'd been doing the entire time and Louis could do nothing but lay there and laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMMMMMMMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA"

It just went on and on for hours until Louis finally stiffened, arched his back and curled his toes as much as his bondage would allow as he came in his boxers. His muscles strained and his vision went white behind the blindfold. Louis giggled and gasped as his captor sucked his toes through it all.

He then fell into desperate silent laughter when his captor tickled him once more from head to toe. He couldn't even beg. His body was already sensitive and had become that much more sensitive after his orgasm.

His hotspots were teased and tortured once again. His neck, armpits, nipples, ribs, tummy, thighs, calves were all tickled without mercy, before his tormentor settled in again on his feet. He resumed the tickling with his lethal fingers and even more lethal mouth.

Louis laughed and laughed before he mercifully passed out.

********************************************************

When Louis awoke, he sprang up into a seated position and looked around wildly. He was in his house and in his own bed. He wasn't shackled or blindfolded. He was dressed and had no signs of having been locked up. He'd begun to wonder if it had all been a dream. 

He lay back down on his bed as he turned the events over and over in his mind.

Could it really have been a dream? 

But it felt so real.

He squirmed a bit when he felt something brush against his right foot. 

"Now I'm really losing it. I'm imagining being tickled while I'm awake" Louis grumbled.

Louis continued feeling something on his foot. He looked down and then sat up when he saw a red ribbon tied around his big toe. He brought his foot towards him and saw a note attached to the ribbon. Untying it, he brought it up for closer inspection.

He nearly fell over once he started reading.

"To my dear Nosey Neighbor,

Hope you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did. I had no idea you were so ticklish. If you wanted to know what was going on at my house, all you had to do was ask. I know you've been watching and figured it was only a matter of time before your curiosity got the better of you. I hope you aren't angry (about the men or the tickling). I only tickle them. It's part of my job. What I've done with you is completely different. I wouldn't do that with just anyone. Maybe you can come over later (if you're not too worn out :D) and discuss it further. Give me a call or just come over. My doors always open. Until you make up your mind, I've left you with a little gift. Turn on your TV and press play on your DVD player. 

Liam"

After reading the note several times and feeling his cheeks pink up, Louis did as instructed and again nearly fell off the bed at what he saw.

It was a dvd of his entire ordeal. Him strapped to a padded table and his feet locked in padded stocks, while a shirtless Liam tickled him relentlessly.

"LIAM!" He shouted.

Louis then wanted to punch Liam when he thought he heard his neighbor laughing. 

He shook his head and finished watching the dvd. He watched it twice more and got off at the thought of Liam getting his tickling hands on him again.

He then headed for his shower and thought 'It pays to be nosey' as he cleaned himself off and prepared for his next visit.


End file.
